As the World Falls Down
by zotlot
Summary: Doctor Who Labyrinth crossover. TenRose JarethSarah basically fluff, bit of angst at the end.


**A/N: sorry if this is a bit weird, I couldn't sleep and this came to me at 4am and I had to type it up! Enjoy!**

_Sarah scanned the crowd, looking for the face she knew would remove all her pain and fear. She finally saw him, there was no mistaking his identity. _

_Jareth, the Goblin King, was talking to a number of his guests, he saw Sarah at the same time that she saw him, and they fought their way through the crowd, trying and succeeding in being together, at last the reached each other. Jareth took Sarah into his arms, and they danced swaying to some strange, sweet song which Jareth was singing in her ear. Sarah swore she had never been so happy._

Little did they know, that somewhere, in amongst the crowd, there was another couple, dancing to the music in the same way, staring at each other in the same way, although these two weren't aware of it.

When Rose had said that she wanted to 'go dancing' the Doctor had groaned out loud. He hadn't danced with his new form yet, and he wasn't sure how it was going to turn out. However, when Rose wanted something, the Doctor was almost always powerless to say no. Anyway, he knew the perfect ball to take her to.

He turned to the Console and set coordinates for the planet Hanaaloha.

That is how, whilst Sarah and Jareth, King of the Goblin Realm were sharing one final, special dance. Rose and the Doctor were smiling in each other's arms. As the Doctor glanced over to the spot in the middle of the dance floor, where the Goblin King was dancing and singing to his beloved, the Doctor could completely sympathize.

When Rose had stepped out of the TARDIS wardrobe, in a low-cut white and gold dress, he had belt his breath hitch in his throat. She had never looked more beautiful. So now, they were dancing to 'As The World Falls Down' by David Bowie. The Doctor smiled, the song could have been hand picked for them.

In his arms, Rose was trying to hide a triumphant grin. She had seen the Doctor's reaction to her dress, and it was still having an effect on him now. She closed her eyes, and rested her head against his chest. She could hear his double heartbeat, and she sighed with happiness.

They stayed like that for what seemed like lifetimes, although it could only have been a few minutes. She felt him turn his head, and followed his gaze. There was a tall man dancing with a slim girl only a few years younger than herself. She recognized the look on his face. The man was in love with the girl in his arms. He seemed bewitched, in fact, they both did.

She felt the Doctor's gaze fall on her. And she looked up to meet his eyes. They looked so deep and brown, she felt she could drown in them.

Then realization hit her. The look on his face was identical to the one on the tall blonde man's when he looked at the girl he was dancing with. She didn't need proof, she knew exactly what to do in this situation.

She looked up at him, and let every drop of emotion she had for him reflect in her eyes. He looked taken aback, shocked, but after a moment these expressions were replaced by a look of pure joy. She smiled, and he bent down and kissed her, softly, experimentally at first, and then stronger as she returned his kiss.

Eventually, however they had to come up for air. 'We should go.' he said gently. 'The song is coming to an end, and I know how the ball ends, trust me.'

_The song was over, Jareth stared at her with an emotion she didn't recognize, but it sent a chill down her spine. She ran from his embrace, grabbed a chair and smashed the mirror that was the wall. Her surroundings melted away, as she fell into unconsciousness. When she awoke, she was in her bed in her room. _

_Jareth had lost more than a game that day, he had lost the heart of the girl he loved, and that hurt more than anything in the underground world, or aboveground for that matter. He did something then that he hadn't done for as long as he could remember, as soon as he was alone in the Royal Apartments, he broke down and cried. _

**As I said, this is something I wrote a 4am, so don't judge to harshly.**

**Now, If you would be so kind, please press that little button, If you don't, you won't just disappoint me, you will disappoint Jareth. How could ANYONE be that cruel when he's so brokenhearted?**


End file.
